This conference is organized as a NATO Advanced Study Institute (ASI). Approximately twenty (20) lecturers will present state-of- the-art information to approximately 100 participants. There will be four (4) one-hour lectures, followed by half-hour discussions each, daily. In addition, there will be daily Small Group Tutorials (maximum 15 people) with each lecturer, and two days of oral (15 min) and poster presentations by the participants. The conference will include two full days of panel discussion. Blood borne substances interact with specific endothelial receptors to influence diverse homeostatic processes. The goal of this ASI is to bring together scientists working in the forefront of endothelial receptors and transduction mechanisms in an effort to a) disseminate knowledge, b) exchange information, c) develop new insights and d) lay the foundation for the development of drug therapy aimed at the modulation of receptor-mediated endothelial function.